Your Mere Touch Inspires Me
by before-the-spring
Summary: [ Carlisle x Isabella ] A sexual attraction that forms to forbidden love.


"What?" Isabella exclaimed, her eyes widening in shock.

"Why are you so hysteric about it?" Edward sighed, brushing through his auburn hair with one of silky white hands.

"Doesn't he work at the hospital, though?"

"This is only for to-day."

"Is the nurse sick?"

"I heard she came down with a dreadful fever."

Isabella had to admit that Doctor Carlisle wasn't too bad to stare at. Actually he was about the most beautiful man she had met besides Edward. Even visualizing him made her go into a complete daze. It annoyed her. Practically all the Cullen's were here now excluding Esme and she was the most comforting one to be around.

"Is something the matter," Edward mused, "don't tell me that you feel ill?"

Edward seemed too amused by that suggestion with that crooked-smile that she couldn't resist.

"No, I'm feeling just _fine_." Bella retorted stubbornly.

Edward seemed pleased by her attitude, which secretly made her feel girly and fluttery inside. Lost in her sweet dream world revolving around Edward she tripped on a crevice in the fresh cement in the school courtyard.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed.

She fell right on her face. A discordant groan emitted from her mouth instinctively, her hand covering her lower thigh, which she had scrapped on ground. She felt fresh blood seep through her fingers. Edward was by her side, so fast she couldn't comprehend his movements; his arms cradled her limp body in his arms, leaning her on his firm shoulder. His golden eyes were wide with noticeable awe; she could tell he was trying _not_ to show emotion, but a little couldn't help but leak out.

"Are you alright?" he tried to ask with a gruff tone in his usual perfect voice.

"Fine."

"You idiot." Edward grunted.

"What's the matter with you?" Isabella exclaimed angrily. She looked into his eyes to see that they were unmistakably black. He was hungry and there was blood pouring from her thigh. She understood but she couldn't help but feel enraged.

"Is that all you have to say?" Isabella growled. His black pupils dilated and she could tell that he was obviously irritated and hungry, not a good combination.

"Don't push me, Bella."

"Are you going to eat me, Edward," Isabella continued, "is that what you're going to me?"

"Bella!"

The words that Mike had told her shot her like a golden bullet.

"_He looks at you like…like you're something to eat."_

"Am I just food to you," Isabella fumed, "were you lying to me when you said you loved me?"

"No, I don't see you as food." Edward answered calmly, with a slight growl.

"Don't lie, I can see your eyes."

"Will you please drop it, Bella?" he hissed, shielding his hand over his eyes as if to hide them.

"I'm leaving," Isabella said, finding an excuse to leave, "I'm going to Dr. Cullen's office."

She limped off faintly, with her hand clutching the moist cloth of her stockings. She could have sworn that she heard Edward's voice whisper beside her, "_He's a vampire, just as I am_."

She entered the snug school building when she noticed that she had primped herself up this morning for Edward and _this_ is how the day turns out. Well, part of the reason that she so infuriated was because of her hormones. Yes, it was her special time of the month. Today, she had gone to the trouble of curling her hair, into large curls that strung into her pale face. She wore a sweater shirt with a ruffled skirt, followed with a choker with a bunny charm and a matching bracelet and large heart-shaped earrings. Now it was ruined, thanks to her stupidity.

She read the bronze plate on the painted white door that read _Nurse's Office_, and twisted the inexpensive silver knob. The office looked a bit plain, the room seemed to be murky except for the almost transparent shade of light that showered through the single window. Everything in that room was white from the desk to the curtains to the cushioned table. She sat on the plump cushion waiting with her legs bobbing from the end.

"Whatever might you be doing here, Bella?" an inhumanly soft voice questioned.

Her head snapped around alarmingly, expecting to see Edward, but instead seeing Carlisle in the corner of the gloomy room

"D-Doctor Cullen!" Isabella exclaimed.

"You don't have to be so formal," he chuckled slightly, almost innocently, "call me Carlisle."

His laughter was radiant and his looks hadn't changed. His blonde hair was like golden silk as he ran his slender fingers through it and his eyes gleamed with a golden texture, like Edwards except his held a friendlier more aged gleam. He wore a long white coat and a button-up white shirt underneath with a couple of the buttons undone to reveal his smooth hairless marble chest, his black tie tossed off to the side of his desk. A silver cross wound around his pallid neck.

He examined her leg with his eyes and another sweet laugh emitted from his throat.

"What is it?"

"As clumsy as ever I see." Carlisle inquired.

"How did you know?"

"Edward told me."

"Oh."

His brows knitted slightly.

"Did you and Edward get in a fight?"

She didn't answer, but indicated it slightly with a pout and a cross of her arms. He sought to change the subject.

"Isn't the scenery in here beautiful?"

"Huh?"

"It might seem gloomy or repressive, but I love it in here."

"It isn't that bad, it does seem to have a charm to it."

His smiling face turned to her and another laugh along with a slight look of awe played along his sensuous lips with amusement. Isabella really didn't think that he believed what she said. He knelt down beside her recently shaved leg and ripped the stocking with ease causing a gasp to emit from her throat. He slender fingers held it up and as he stared at her open wound his blue eyes seemed to get darker.

Isabella had the slight instinct to run but she remember that Edward had told her that he was immune to the scent of human blood and that he had adapted to his temptations after two centuries.

_Perfect self-control, perfect self-control_, she reminded herself, _he helps people, he doesn't kill them!_

Goosebumps arose from all over her pale skin and her heart was thudding against her chest, her fingers clutched onto the ruffles of her skirt. Unexpectedly, his tongue licked the blood off of her thigh; this may be a hunger that he's been holding in for two centuries yet why did it seem like he knew what he was doing? She thought about screaming so Edward could come and get her, but when she tried her throat was dry. His saliva didn't sting though, instead it felt good on her throbbing pain and she couldn't suppress an intense moan from between her lips. His piercing eyes rolled up to meet hers, like a serpent's eyes she realized his contained corresponding slits.

That moment seemed to last for hours but instead it only lasted for mere minutes. After he had finished lapping up the blood wrapped a bandage around her thigh, yet still she could not say a word to him. After the bandage was secured and sealed on tightly, she felt his hand softly caress her face and than she realized that her face was burning. Was she blushing? Or was it pure desire? She felt his fingers twisting around one of her dangling curls. Her mouth opened once more but her word caught in her throat. She felt his fingers reach in her skirt and gently draw down her satin panties, letting them slip down to her ankles. Her face was smeared with a blush and this strong desire was urged between her legs.

"Bella," he mumbled hastily, pulling her panties back up to her waist, " Edward is near, you better leave now."

"But…why…" her word trailed off from her. He put a single one of his slender fingers to her lips and smiled an exquisite smile that matched his dignified British manner. Sometimes he seemed to be filled with angelic innocence other times he seemed demanding like a serpent even though this was the first time she had ever seen this side of him. Her heart still thudded against her chest.

"Meet me in this office to-morrow," Carlisle almost said with demand, his voice still hoarse, "I'll explain my behavior to but for now I apologize, I know that you are indeed…deeply in love with Edward."

"But…" she with a slight whine making his icy black eyes wreath over to her delicate figure, "I understand, I know you were hungry so what do you need to explain. I thought you were immune though."

"That's what I am still wondering myself…" Carlisle mumbled with coldness and restraint in his throat, "…don't tell Edward about any of this though. Remember to see me to-morrow; let's say around seven. Could you do that?"

She nodded with her hand to her heart to try to keep it from pounding through her chest but even though the heat in the room had simmered down, merely looking at his elegant figure and his angel-like face caused it to hammer. She tried to take a breath but she couldn't; this was the excitement she had felt with Edward, but…why him? Her thoughts were muddled with his tender smile and his cold touch, she couldn't even think of Edward once and that made her angry. She continued to stare at him absently, but he really didn't to seem all there, himself. She left his office without a word even though her mouth want to say things that she never wished to discuss with Edward…what was this strange feeling, this strange desire?

**TO BE CONTINUED **(_maybe_)

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, I'm one of those people who enjoy new pairings! Halfway through reading _Twilight_ this pairing kept popping up in my head for some reason. Give me your opinion on this pairing (_or possibly my fanfiction) _and if enough people want me to continue it I will try my hardest to fit it in my tight schedule. Hope you enjoyed my first _Twilight_ fanfiction; I bid you all, _adieu_. ( _Also my first fanfiction_ :3 ) 


End file.
